Temple Hierarchy
The Temple of Anahita is organized broadly along lines of gender and experience, though these divisions are largely academic rather than social, though formalities do exist. Ahibanu Hierarchy *'High Priestess' - Leader of the Ahibanu within a given temple; there is no central authority coordinating the temples (other than Seht himself). *'Sisters' - Priestesses and Instructors,'' also known as Daughters of Anahita'' - These are the highest rank of the Ahibanu, and they live within the temple to serve Seht and Anahita. All possess Seht's blessing at this rank and have become adept at manipulating their affinities. Many have also learned to use abilities outside their natural affinities and bear tattoos signifying this. *'Initiates' - Just below full sisters. If a woman is not blessed at birth, she will receive Seht's blessing when she rises to this level. By this stage, one generally has control over the innate ability and has begun to develop further skills with it in addition to beginning to dabble with other abilities. Women who are not born with Seht's blessing often remain at this stage for quite some time for they are behind their peers in skill development. *'Madhi' - Men who are born with Seht's blessing are part of temple life, but while they may be referred to as brothers, they never rise higher than the equivilant of a neophyte. Their use of the gift is strictly controlled, and they tend to the more mundane chores of the temple, including child-rearing. Madhi are often forced to join the temple. *'Neophytes' - These are just beginning their training with the Ahibanu. Instruction focuses heavily on devotion too and understanding of Seht and Anahita. Use of the gift is strictly controlled and supervised, with neophytes often being partially drained to prevent inadvertent (and sometimes disastrous) outpourings of power. Not all neophytes join the temple willingly. Unofficial rank Beyond the recognized ranks within the temple, other aspects may effect the individual's status. Age *Sisters who have served in the temple for many years are generally highly esteemed. Power *While it can be difficult to gauge strength with all the variation in abilities, those considered particularly powerful are naturally elevated. Blessed vs bestowed *Generally Sisters who are born with the the gift hold higher status among their peers than women who have it bestowed on them later in life. Neophyte Rules Recently established by Rahmah, these rules are in effect immediately: *Every Neophyte must attend mandatory devotions to Seht and Anahita. These occur twice daily in the front courts of the Temple. The first is before breakfast, and the second is before dinner. Punishment for not attending (excepting reasons of death and childbirth) consists of two hours' public torture. *Neophytes are afforded two meals and two water skins per day. Each misbehaviour will result in one meal and one piece of clothing being taken from the Neophyte. They will also earn one hour of public torture. Crying will incur a water skin being taken away. There will be no emergency supplies; if a Neophyte reaches the end of their physical tolerance, that is on their backs. *Attempting to coerce Kadeen or Rahmah into being lenient will earn two hours of torture. *Neophytes who earn more than five hours of torture will be stripped of all of their clothing. They will be leashed to Rahmah's belt and undergo constant observation until Rahmah believes they are ready to attempt living by the rules alone. 'There is an opening for a Sister or Initiate to become Rahmah's assistant/apprentice. '